fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
James Darksoul
James Darksoul is a Purple Flare mage and a member of the Legal guild known as fairy Tail Appearance James Darksoul has green long hair and red eyes and have a red outfit and sometimes i wear a blue version of my outfit fom time to time Personality James can get angry when needed and i only listen to my friends and my master Synopsis Did the mission "Haunted Museum" during that James Darksoul got chased by a mummy surfing on a Giant Rock Because of a stupid artifact from Eqypt. History however long he can remember he loved magic. When he was about 8 or 9 he watched the guilds use magic and every day he tryed to find a why to become a wizard well the next day was his birthday he just wanted to go see the wizards but when he got to the door my mom stoped him and gave him a box and said "heres your present" he grabed it andopened it there was about 1000 jewels in there she said " you could use it on what ever you want" James Darksoul ran out the door yelling "Thanks mom!" he headed for the stores and saw this perfect gift he could give to his mom for all shes done for him. He walked in and they said it was 3000 jewels he was sad and went home. When James got home he walked into his room and set his box on the table next to his bed. James then sat down on his bed and layed there looking at the celling in dipressed. James fell asleep by the time he woke up there were people in the livingroom tieing up his mom and dad. James started to walk out there but his mom said to him quietly " look deeper in the box." James snuck quietly in his room, grabbed his box and crawled under his bed. James was about to open it when the people came into his room they looked around and they left to the living room again the door was wide open he could see his parents but they got mad about something and then James saw then draw guns but they were magic guns they pointed it at there heads they counted down "3...2....1 FIRE!!!!" they soon shot his parents. James started to cry cause of there death as the guys left. James crawled out from under his bed and walked to them forgetting his box a little. While later James went back to his box opened it up and took out the jewels. He saw a picture it was his mom, his dad and him. James picked it up and loooked at it. He smiled and started to tear up but James sucked it up and continued looking he saw under the picture was a book it was a spell book James smiled and said " Oh my gosh, my mom got me a spell book" James jumped around but then thought of a idea to train to become strong enough and kill the guys who killed his parents. Jrom that day on James train and made a contract with scorpio. but there was this darkness in his revenge he soon with each passing day it became stronger and stronger till were James couldent think straight he was consumed in the darkness. A few days later James was about 18 coming up on his birth day it was tomarrow also the anniversary of his parents death. James's darkness was strong on that day cause of the death. Well he was in this town and went into this shop and bought this cloak he wears today. James walked out and as he left the town a guy walked up to him and said "follow me" James didnt care but he followed him anyways. The guy took him to the air ship for the dark guild Grimoire Heart. The guy told James stuff he soon was happy here after that James joined the guild and met yuuta akio. Magic and Abilities purple fire it cant burn or not burn only if i want it to Equipment a staff Relationships Xero Sakuraba: Faced in battle Trivia Type your information here. Quotes hmph.. i will never lose because im a fAIRY TAIL WIZARD!!! Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail